The Last Right on the left
by The Image keeper
Summary: Sakura's band has been #2 ever since Sasuke started his just to get back at her. What happen when Sakura starts loosing hope, can her new neighbors be the answers to her prayers. Paring GaaraXSakura hiatus
1. The beginning

**So this is my first FanFic! Hope you like. Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.**

**Rated: M**

The crowd went wild as the members of 'The Last Right on the Left' band came out onto the stage. As Tenten, Hinata and Shikamaru made there way to their instruments. Tenten to her bass stand, Hinata to her keyboard and Shikamaru to his drums, they were all set to play. The last to come out was Sakura; she came out with her Guitar and walked to her mic.

"How we doin?" Sakura yelled to the crowd that responded with screams of excitement.

"Here we go!" as this was said they started to play their hearts out.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_

_And you still won't hear me._

_(going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies._

_(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_

_I won't be broken again (again)_

_I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_I'm going under (drowning in you)_

_I'm going under _

Sakura looked at the crowd and they continued on to the next song.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_Should have let you fall and lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves_

_And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late_

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time and you're too late_

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over_

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I? You were never mine_

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_Don't lie to me, just get your things_

_I've made up your mind_

The night went on with them playing 3 other songs and then came Sasuke's band the 'Shadowland'. They came out to a crowd with maniacs jumping around like monkeys for the last banana. Naruto went to his drums, Neji came out with his bass, Kiba came with his guitar in hand and Shino went to his turntables. By the time the guys were at their places Sasuke was already talking.

"Well it's nice to see that we're still number one, lets show them what we came here to do." As he finished talking the band began to play.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said? This doesn't hurt?_

_She said? I finally had enough?_

_Face down in the dirt she said? This doesn't hurt?_

_She said? I finally had enough?_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says? This doesn't hurt?_

_She says? I finally had enough?_

The music never stopped one song flowed to the next and soon it was the end of the concert.

With all the bands backstage they started to intermingle. While Sasuke was flirting with Ino to see if he could get laid . . . again, while his band, was getting everything to go to another club not to far from there. They had everything ready and were on their way to the next little concert in a local club.

"Are they gone yet?" Sakura whispered to Choji.

"Yea, I still don't understand why you guys hide from them" he said as the whole band came out of one little broom closet.

"Hey you guys know what time it is?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata looked at her phone that was in her back pocket and said "IIIt's 2 AAM, why?" she asked as she put her phone back and looked at Shikamaru. He was about to answer but was interrupted by Sakura running to the door and yelling goodbyes and see you guys tomorrow.

Sakura was running as fast as she could to her motorcycle and straddled it to then strap her guitar tight to her back and raced off to her house. She had to get there before 'she' came home, that witch the one who brought her into this world and threatens to take her out every night after she comes home from her "job". 2:00 AM that's when the concert ended but that's when her pain started.

She came up to her driveway to see that her 'mother' was in fact home. She turned off her bike and got off of it to then go running to the door. As she opened the door to go in her mom was there staring at her with anger in her brown eyes.

She lunged at Sakura to then drag her into the house by her long pink hair. She never let go of her hair as she slammed her against the wall and them a mirror to then only have it break and fall on Sakura making her have cuts on her back that went through her thin shirt. But there was one piece of glass that seemed to just pop out of the mirror and stab her on the arm. The pain was horrendous as she let a tear fall and a scream come out of her mouth that could wake the dead. To make Sakura shut up her mother slapped her continuously leaving her cheeks read and then punch her in the face leaving a bruise that immediately turned black and blue. Her mother finally felt that the beating was enough so that she'd know that when she said to be back by 12 tops she meant it.

Sakura's night had been like this ever since her father left. Her mom blamed Sakura for him leaving and not taking her with him (her being her mother). Her mother looked down to see Sakura on her face crying and blood all around her body she could see the bruises she had on her hands and arms from trying to defend herself.

She grabbed her hair and brought her next to her face and whispered into her ear " I'm leaving for good now and I'll never get to see you and your ugly face and body and pink hair again" she laughed while saying this and then continued " but so that you never forget me" she took out a knife from her pocket and started to carve something into her forehead. With everything that she went through she couldn't keep the darkness at bay anymore and that's when she submitted to the blackness.

Her mother finished with her carving and slapped her one last time and walked out the door leaving it ajar and running into her boyfriend's car and skidded off.

**Sooo? How was it please read and review. Please, please, please, review. Thanks **

**PS the song of course dont belong to me:**

**Going under- Evanescence**

**Call me when you're Sober- Evanescence**

**Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	2. WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FOREHEAD?

**Hey so this is the 2 chapter and I saw all the favorites and alerts I'm so happy.**

**Hey here I'll be going in and out of different POV's so bear with me.**

"**When in bold Shukaku is talking"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly. **

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**GPOV**

The day that seemed to come to quick came and is now here. What is the day I speak about the day we had to move the day I had to redo my room and feel colder then normal because to come to town where no one knows you but the rumors they hear. To only have Temari and Kankuro to talk to yea I must feel colder than usually.

But if I have to live here I might as well have a good time. I mean I saw this cool club that had a sign that said ' We accept amateurs ' so at least I can show some people what I've got and maybe even earn so money. In fact I'm gonna go right now and I'll take my guitar. Let me just change.

**NPOV**

Gaara went to his closet and took out a blood red tight t-shirt and some baggy black jeans with a red belt to hold them around his muscular waist. He took out his gray low cut converse and put them on. He was set all he needed was his keys for his bike that was black as night with the kanji love on it a gift from Temari on the day that he hated the most his birthday.

He walked out the house ignoring the ranting Temari was yelling about helping out around the house and what not. He was half way to his bike when he smelled something that made his eyes turn a darker shade of jade and made his nostrils flare. BLOOD. He walked over to where he smelled it, it was way to strong to be good. He needed back up just in case he got out of control.

He ran back to his house and threw open the door to see a surprised Kankuro and angry Temari. He needed this to go smooth and easy so that he wouldn't get out of control.

He walked up to Temari and started talking to her with his eyes closed trying to steady himself for what he was about to say.

'**Would you tell her already the smell is driving me insane I don't even understand why you are telling her we could have been bathing in blood and not even pigs, but human come on Gaara don't tell her'**

"Temari… there's blood… next door… to much… to much… to be good." He took breaths between each couple of words to take full control

'**YOU STUPID HOMOSAPIAN WE COULD HAVE BEEN…'**

'SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU? DON'T ANSWER THAT. JUST BE QUIET'

"Gaara? Gaaaaaarrraaa… you there?"

He fazed back into reality to see his sister moving her hand from side to side in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist in a brutal crush and grumbled to her "just go next door and see what happen Kankuro and I will be right behind you"

They walked over to their next door neighbor small and crappy little house and saw that the door was wide open and then the next thing they saw would leave tear stain trails on their cheeks for days.

**SPOV**

I felt someone come in the house and then checked my pulse and then the floor was gone. My eyes shot open and I saw red hair and jade eyes gazing down at me. His eyes were captivating and his pale tone clashed with the vibrant color of his red hair. Love the Kenji for love was tattooed on to his forehead. He was a god and she was a mere mortal that was passed out and beaten none other than her bitch of a mother.

'Wait… if he's an angel than where am I? Am I dead? Did she kill me? I can't die I have to much responsibility.' These thoughts were running through my head but I had to at least say something but my throat was dry and what came next stopped him in his tracks.

"Am I dead oh beautiful angel" I said and then he looked down and there on his face was a scowl. Then someone in the background started to laugh. To him I had just opened the doors to hell.

**NPOV**

Kankuro was heard for miles when he started laughing at what the pinkette just blurted out. He turned and saw the scowl that Gaara was giving the girl and then Gaara continued to walk up their driveway into the house. Kankuro was then slapped on the back of the head as Temari walked from behind him.

She took off right behind Gaara and followed him into the guest bathroom. Sakura was placed onto the sink counter that they had in the bathroom. Her clothes were peeled off while this was happening her face contorted and Temari sent Kankuro to get the first aid kit and the sewing material and a needle.

When Kankuro returned Sakura was in the tub with barely anything on, the water running, and Gaara of all people washing her. He had taken all the pieces of glasses out of her back with his sand. The only piece of glass that gave him trouble was the one that was in her arm. But in the end she only let out a whimper when he took it out. When the cut was relieved of the glass Temari went in with the anesthetics and antibiotics.

Temari had looked at Gaara and said, "Will you move so I can get to her?"

Gaara only looked at her and with a hesitant move he backed away and left the bathroom.

Temari sewed up the gash in her arm and washed the rest of the unconscious girl. When she was down she made Kankuro get her one of the robes and then wrapped it around her. Kankuro had gone in close to Sakura getting ready to pick her up when he heard a low and dangerous snarl. He looked up to see Gaara and backed away slowly Gaara moved in and grabbed her. He immediately took her into the guest room – which was right across from him and them being in a huge house his siblings weren't near her especially Kankuro and his womanizer ways. He placed her on the bed and wrapped her in the covers and left the room.

Sakura hadn't had a very good night with all the nightmares and the migraine she had. But something was bugging her she realized that she was left on the floor last night, now she's on a bed. She felt a chill go over her and then noticed she was butt naked.

'_what the hell'_

Thoughts of different things that could have occurred flashed through her mind. She reached over and felt for a sheet or something to cover herself. She must have kicked all the sheets off the bed last night including her robe. She had found the robe on the floor near the bed and was reaching for it when it started to be lifted up…

"Nothing serious I'm just still asleep I mean what robes levitate by themselves – wait – I mean what robes can be picked up by sand?"

"This one can" he said with a smirk on his face.

A scream ripped through Sakura's throat as she stared at the same redhead she had seen last night this wasn't a dream no this was the beginning of a nightmare that included a hot redhead.

Her hands flew to cover herself, but he hadn't stared at her as some men would he only kept his on one thing her emerald alert scared eyes. His attention was diverted when the door started to open but as this was done a sheet of sand made it so that the door wouldn't open. He gave the robe to her and began to speak with an emotionless face.

"I'm not here to hurt you and as long as I live, I and no one else will."

"How do I know your not just lying to me, I mean you already have me in your house why would I need to trust you?" she had the robe on and was standing about 2 feet away from him and was inching forward by the minute. Gaara saw this but stood his ground and faced her head on.

"If you I wanted you dead you'd already be and no one would know it was me and any way I barely even know you. PINKY!" he wouldn't have normally added that last part but he felt that there was something between them that was the same that she wouldn't judge him the way every one else did.

She heard the little nickname that he called her but felt that it was right that somehow he was suppose to call her that with that gravelly rough but sweet voice of his. It felt right to her and that was big coming from the girl that was recently in a relationship with Sasuke of all people.

"You know you're ok well except for the whole sand thing, little creepy there man but hey if it comes with the package hey! Oh and thanks for patching me up that was really sweet of you guys. That bitch of a mother and this migraine thank the lord it subsided some." Sakura had put her hand on her forehead and then dragged her hand through her hair pulling her hair with it exposing the scare that was on it's way to healing.

**GPOV**

Her fore head was large compared to the average person but hey… is that a kanji?

'**Yea boy and it seems to be the same word I guess it was a good thing we didn't kill her last nigh oh and did you see that smoking body; **those** firm legs and those breast and oh kid I could go on…'**

'Would you shut up she talking '

"Oh my god is something on my forehead does the scar that bitch say something oh my god what if it says whore or bitch or even slut" she had began to pace causing me to get annoyed.

"WHAT?" She had begun to cry and was kneeling on the floor.

He then heard some whispering from behind the door and it started to jiggle. He saw her but didn't know what to do so he let the sand go down so the then the two idiots came through the door.

**NPOV**

Temari went running over to Sakura and started to comfort her. She was whispering calming nothingness in to Sakura's ear to calm her down, which seemed to help because she automatically hugged Temari a complete stranger. She then spoke of truths that would scar her for the rest of her life.

"W-w-hen *sniff* my dad left h-h-e *sniff* threw a c-c-ard at that *sniff * bitch that had a k-k-anji and it was the l-l-ove kanji *sniff * and on the back it said 'for the love you'll never have'." She continued to cry and the three siblings were in shock at suck an action that came from a mother no less. Temari cried along with her and felt all the pain she had as they had gone through a similar situation with Gaara and their Father.

Kankuro had begun to pace causing Gaara to become annoyed AGAIN! But the next thing that came out that stupid womanizing man who thought highly of himself would blow the cap off the red head, draw a smile on the blonde 4 pig-tailed and make the pinkette bob her head so much that it'd roll off.

**CLIFFY**

**So what will Kankuro say and why is Sakura's head rolling off and who would ever think to draw a smile on Temari's face. And Gaara has a cap? But hey next time you can find out what he says, but only if you read!**

**So please please please I'm begging now review. **

**Thanks bye! **


	3. A new life!

**Thanks for your reviews and favorites/alerts. So I've been caught up with other stuff so here's chappie 3! Hehehe I left you guys on a cliffy so what does Kankuro say?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto or the characters, plot, etc., blah, blah, blah.**

**On to the story.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Sakura was set in a gaze staring at her room how empty it looked without everything inside. Her eyes ran over her pale pink walls that her 'mom' painted for her when she was 5. She still remembers how her mom was so excited to actually do these things with her 'daughter'.

She might be her daughter by paper but by blood thank kami she wasn't.

She was an orphan it was said that her parents died in a house fire but she had found out years later that her mother was murdered and her father was too trying to protect the woman of his dreams and then the killer burned their house down. They never did find the killer or killers. Sakura still wondered why she wasn't with them in heaven, she was supposed to be home that day.

But she was told that she was at the park with Naruto and Ino being that after that day she couldn't remember anything before it. So she could only go on by what people had told her of what happened but there were so many different stories that she didn't know which was real.

Sakura walked in to the middle of her room and looked at a picture of her 'mother', the fake one, she had refused to take it with her to her new home. To a home where she was going to be surrounded by strangers that she had only meet a couple of hours ago. But that seemed to love her more than her own 'mother'.

At least it was to move in with them or go back to the orphanage, her being 17. She only had a couple of long months and she would have moved out but she's happy that it turned out the way it did.

Because now she didn't have to hide her emotions she didn't have to be this isolated girl that was never happy she didn't have to hold in the tears anymore to afraid that 'she' would beat her. She had someone there protecting her someone to tell her it was ok. She knew that she always had her band members her only friends, but not even they knew what happened to her in this retched house where her blood was splattered all over each wall, in every room, on every door handle was a stain of blood from her past.

Sakura picked up the picture frame from where it was, which held her 'mothers' photo and thought of all the good things she had done. The way she had looked at her with love in her eyes, the way she tucked her in at night, told her that there was on monster under her bed or in her closet. Even when she had grown up a little she still cared but that was when her 'father' was still around. She would ask if she liked anyone and when she was sick she would stay at home with her. Then he left and so did her 'mothers' care. When Sasuke broke her heart her 'mother' didn't do any of the things she would have, she just yelled at her to 'shut the fuck up' and ' go cry somewhere else'. Then there was the first time she was slapped by this women her 'mother', NO NEVER again would she call her that.

Sakura looked at the picture one last time but didn't know who the woman in the picture was she had took all the memories of this woman and stored them in an imaginary mental file then threw it in the trash. Sakura let the frame go and instantly it hit the ground with glass flying everywhere.

Temari had been going down the hall to Sakura's old room with Gaara in tow when she heard the splatter of glass. With a backwards glance at Gaara she sprinted to the room. Then what she saw shocked her and then made her sad.

Temari walked into the room with Gaara staring at her every move making note what he'd do if something like this happened again.

He didn't understand why he felt this way about this little weak girl that he barely knew. But he had the urge to protect her to comfort her when she was in this state the one he use to be in, the one that scared anyone with in a 5 yard radius. He didn't know if it was Shukaku's emotions he was feelings or his own but he didn't know her, much less her name.

By the time Gaara was done with his thoughts Temari was done comforting a once crying Sakura. And then something that shocked everyone there, Gaara had no way of holding it back it flew out his mouth. The only reason he was shocked was because of the fact that ever since this morning she had decided to ignore him and not even acknowledge the fact that they were in the same room together. Gaara didn't mind this, it kept him even more focused, in control of his emotions and his blank expression and to keep it that way.

"Who's that woman in the frame, is she your Mother?" he said not even expecting an answer.

Temari looked at him with a glare that told him he shouldn't have said anything. But then she answered even looked up at him and said with an emotionless face her eyes soulless blurry and red, her face flushed and her beautiful red nose had thrown him off but he was still in control enough not to show he was shocked at the way she looked at the way she seemed to be there but wasn't.

"That woman? I don't know that woman at least not anymore." She whispered to him as if to only tell him. Her voice might have been low but it was hard and edgy and could have faltered at any moment.

Sakura picked up her last duffle bag that she finished packing and walked out the room with out even another glance at the siblings that were taking her in, that were to be her knew 'family' she flinched at the thought but continued out of her old crappy stupid house and walked over to her new house.

She walked in and up the stairs to her room where she fixed everything and didn't leave the room not even to eat lunch.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

**SPOV**

Sitting on my bed and not being able to go to sleep even if it is 2 in the morning is NOT a good thing, especially when I go to sleep at 11, it's like a body clock that I have everything in me goes to sleep at that time. At least I had a good time at dinner talking to Temari about the room and the house she had said that I could look through the house and that it was my home now.

At dinner Temari and Kankuro told a little about themselves and even a little about the antisocial red head, as he wasn't there. They said that at first he would act as if she wasn't there and then he would warm up to me but that I shouldn't take it personal it was just how he was and was ok with that. In return I told then a little about me. I told them about my adoptive parents and my real ones even showed them a picture. I talked about a group of people I called my friends but that they didn't know anything.

And I even talked about my band but when I came to the part about thinking about braking it up and that we weren't making the money we did and that we were loosing fans to my ex's NEW AND IMPROOVED band they went ballistic.

Talking about that I shouldn't give up hope that easy and that maybe Gaara could help us out cuz he sang and knew how to play some instruments. But then time past and so did different subjects like school and how I would be starting my senior year pretty soon and so would Gaara.

I guess with everyone asleep at least I think everyone's asleep I could give my self the grand tour. Temari did show me where their rooms were and Gaara's was across from hers so it wasn't as if she was going to go in their rooms. And Temari did say that they were done unpacking so she wasn't going to disturb anything.

So I guess I'll go, hope I don't make to much noise.

Thinking of Gaara now he is really hot I mean come on the way his hair clashes with his eyes and skin, but he'll never be mine not the way I want him to. At least I can still daydream about him and us but I can't show him what he's doing to me…

**NPOV**

Sakura had thought about Gaara the whole time that she was roaming the 2nd floor then she went to the 3rd and the first door she opened held something she hadn't played in forever.

She walked in to the room and pulled the seat out and sat down then she stared at the keys. How they made a pattern her fingers probed the keys and instantly she felt the need to play and without thinking she started to play it, the piano the only her 'father' really contributed to her were the lessons he payed for.

She played a little and then began to sing a song that she had just made up but one she'd never forget. One that explained everything.

_2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again. _

Sakura finished the song off and then dropped her hands to her lap as she cried and cried. She heard a clapping from behind her and turned to find Gaara standing behind her against the way.

"When in the hell did you get here?" she whispered as she struggled to wipe the evidence of her crying off her face. But as her hands attacked her face his hands graced hers and she froze.

"I was always here and I will always be". Gaara said as Sakura let her hands fall to her side he placed his hands on her cheek s and with his thumbs he caressed the tears off her face.

Each move he made with his thumb sent her into an abyss of bliss. She felt happy, complete even at her weakest moment. She let her eyes that were staring at his shirt go up to his face where he was … smiling.

'Gaara no Subaku was smiling even after all the nasty thing his siblings said about him, about how the only time he ever smiled was when kanku, her new nickname for him, was in pain and that was rarely as he was very skilled but that's what he said Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at the thought of him saying that as he then fell off the chair with out doing anything'.

"But you don't even know who I am" she stated

His eyes gleamed at how happy she was even if she was in his arms, the monsters arms and then she had spoken and the gleam left his eyes and he spoke.

"Then let me in so that you're not lonely, so that I can start to know you"

No words could explain the feelings he had in his stomach as he saw her eyes light up and her smile soar. His cold heart started to melt and he didn't know if that was good or not.

There was something about this girl that made him go wild was it the fact that she had the voice of a thousand angels or the similar past that they both shared, he didn't know and he really didn't care all he cared was winning her heart over.

"Let me ask you one thing and I should have asked sooner… but what is your name?"

She looked up into his jade eyes and saw his curiosity and something along the lines of worry and adoration. She didn't know if he was worried because of the type of answer she'd give or the fact of him not asking her sooner. She wasn't mad but glad that he cared enough to ask and in away without actually saying it he apologized.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Ok so how did I do I know it's a little sudden that they are all goo goo eyes but it was going to happen sooner or later. So yea there's chapter 3 hehe**

**oh and i almost forgot the song is 'The Lonely' - by Christina Perri**

**Well thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Secret Weapon

**Ok so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that I go to this art school so life is hectic, but enough about me and on to the story at hand. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**NPOV**

The next morning Sakura woke up to her phone ringing right by her ear. She groaned as she sat up to answer it. She grabbed it from the night table next to her and looked at her clock to see that she had slept the whole day, it was already 6:30. After her and Gaara talked and just sat by the piano until about 7 in the morning she guessed that she would be waking up at this time. She flipped her phone open and started to talk.

"Hello?" she whispered

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" screamed the loud strong female voice

"Who is this?" she asked confused and then as if a big fish was slapped against her face she remembered what today was.

"HOLY SHIT I'M FUCKING LATE" Sakura screamed as she closed the phone and went to her bathroom that was down the hall. On her way she bumped into Temari but still kept on going.

She came out of the bathroom with her towel around her. She ran back to her room yelling she was late and that she needed nice cloths. She went to her closet and started throwing clothes back until she found the perfect outfit. Sakura put on a blood red graphic tee that said 'The queen is never late everyone is simply early'. She also had on her famous ripped short shorts that didn't even reach her mid-thighs, her hair laid wet on her shoulders to her back and her bangs were long enough to cover her "tattoo". She slipped on her pumps that had ballerina straps that went all the way to where her shorts were.

She ran down stars with her guitar and her bag that had her cell, music sheets and her other stuff. As she was running down she was stopped by Gaara who looked at her wanting answers.

"I'm in this band and I have a concert and I over slept and HOLY SHIT I'M LATE!" she stammered as she worked her way around him to then be stopped her with his sand.

"Ok we seriously need to talk about what this sand thingy is but I got to go if you want you can come"

"Good I was coming anyway" he said with his emotionless face. He followed her as she ran down to her bike she startled it and put her guitar on her back with her bag, but she was to in a rush to even care about a helmet.

Gaara came out of the house with his guitar case on his back and a change of cloths he wore a leather jacket with a thin blood red tight shirt under and some black jeans that hung loosely on his hips and only stayed on because of the white belt holding them up. He slung his leg over his bike and started it.

Sakura revved her bike and took off to the concert with Gaara on her heels.

She parked her bike and could hear the screaming fans calling her name. She looked back at Gaara and saw him coming behind her.

"Ok so I have to go on stage in a little so you can come with me oh and I want to ask you something-" Sakura was interrupted by screaming fans coming her way. She grabbed Gaara's hand and took off for the backstage door.

"FINALLY, YOU'RE FINALLY FUCKING HERE THE CONCERT STARTED AN HOUR AGO AND WE'RE ON NEXT AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Tenten screamed at Sakura Gaara seemed to get irritated by the screaming especially when it was directed to his blossom.

"Tenten calm down I'm here and any way they just called us ok I just have to got put on some makeup ok so go out and get ready oh he's our secret weapon" Sakura said this so devilishly that Tenten and the others just went out on stage to get ready.

Sakura followed by Gaara went to her booth where she took powder and put it on her scar so no one would as questions as she was putting on more makeup Gaara asked" how am I your secret weapon?"

"Well you know how we went over your songs that you made up well I was wondering if you wanted to sing with me or even maybe join our band?" She asked quietly as if she were stepping on glass.

Gaara saw this as his opportunity to become what he always wanted and to get closer to her the one who seemed to be controlling him, calming him and wanting him secretly. He stayed quiet but knew she needed this as much as he did or she wouldn't have asked so the only answer that came to mind was the one he wanted to answer-

"Yea I'll do it"

" Great come on then get your guitar we got to get out there oh and we're starting with 'Where'd you go' ok?"

"yea sure" he said as he got his guitar ready

she walked right on stage without him and the crowd went wild but as he came on to his eyes were blinded by the lights and flashes all around him that multiplied but he went on as if he did this everyday.

"hey everybody" Sakura started as she talked into the microphone " I've got someone I'd like you all to meet his name is Gaara and he's our new member" cheers were heard amongst the crowd and gasps were heard behind her then she continued. "well lets start with something he wrote, hey Hinata give me a soft melody over there on those keys.

Hinata started and everything fell in Shika on the drums, Tenten on bass Hinata keyboard Gaara on guitar and Sakura singing.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

Gaara looked at her and then started and he seemed to just fall in everyone did.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home._

As if they were charged with endless batteries they went on to the next one.

"This next one is the new one on we have on our cd so remember buy them!"

Sakura gave Gaara the nod that told him to play the guitar while she sang.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

_[Chorus:]_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Whispers in the dark __[x3]_

Song after song seemed to flow into each other and soon it was 1 in the morning and Sakura didn't have to worry about getting home late. That was the least of her problems, but there did seem to be a pair of eyes staring at her watching her every move.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**hey i'm bbbbaaaaaacccckkkkk so how did you like it please review oh and the first song was:**

** Where'd you go -Fort minor **

**and**

**Whispers in the dark - Skillet **


End file.
